


Sick Day

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Post-Ten Years Later Arc, TYL Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamers-wonderland asked:<br/>GOKUDERA HAVING TO BE BOSS WHILE TSUNA IS SICK THO?</p>
<p>(part of tumblr prompts series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Tsuna’s voice was feeble, strained under the mountain of blankets. Shamal had assured them that the illness would pass, but in the meantime, it was up to Gokudera to handle the boss’s affairs.

“Don’t worry about it, Decimo. You can count on me.” Gokudera said, cracking a small smile for his friend. “I do most of the work anyways.”

“You’re hilarious,” Tsuna huffed, nestling deeper into the blanket nest. Still, his smile was genuine, and he seemed relieved to get some well-earned rest. “If you need anything, please come get me.”

“Of course, Decimo.” Gokudera made his way out of the room, shoulders squared. He would do everything he could to keep Tsuna’s work in order. The boss needed _rest_ and _relaxation_.

He could do it. He could be boss for a few days. He was a responsible, well-adjusted adult in the mafia. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Yamamoto found Gokudera later, half buried under a mountain of paperwork in Tsuna’s office. Chrome was attempting to straighten the stacks of papers out, but the tiny smile on her face told the Rain guardian that she was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

He stood on the threshold for a few minutes, meeting Chrome’s grin with one of his own. Gokudera, however, didn’t notice, busy sorting and shuffling through the paperwork; Yamamoto could see the chain of nicotine patches disappearing under his rolled-up cuffs. Shrugging, he knocked on the open door to get Gokudera’s attention. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” The man groused, angrily looking up, the frustrated tilt of his mouth twisting into a full scowl at the sight of the Rain guardian. “You’re supposed to knock _before_ coming in, you idiot.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yamamoto said breezily, waving a file in the air. “Expense report from the Varia. Squalo brought it in.”

“Great.” Gokudera made a move to reach for his pocket, fingers closing around thin air when Chrome dutifully snatched the cigarette pack away. His vicious glare did nothing to dissuade the woman as the pack disappeared into thin air, or whatever pocket dimension the Mist guardians worked under.

“What are you still doing here?” Without any cigarettes to take off the edge, Gokudera yanked open a drawer in Tsuna’s desk, ripping another nicotine patch out of its pack.

Yamamoto shrugged, shifting stacks of paper off the desk and onto the floor, perching himself on the edge of the desk. Chrome giggled behind her hand, clearing off more paperwork on her end. Gokudera looked ready to collapse, if only out of sheer anger.  “Go away, baseball freak. You too, Dokuro.”

“We just want to help,” Yamamoto said, placing the Varia expense report in front of Gokudera. “You look like you need it.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” the silver-haired man hissed, batting the file away in disdain. “I can handle it. The boss said so.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we helped,” Chrome pointed out, snatching the Varia file before it toppled onto the floor.

“As Decimo’s right hand man, it’s _my_ duty to take over for him if he needs it. Which he does. I can handle this on my own.” Gokudera explained loftily, slapping a nicotine patch on the back of his hand.

Yamamoto hummed in agreement, sharing a smile with Chrome over Gokudera’s head. “Does that mean I’m _your_ right hand now?”

“Of course not!” Gokudera sputtered, standing in outrage at the sudden question. “As if I’d pick you as my second!”

“Who would you pick then?” The family all knew Gokudera was loyal to a fault, and that he (grudgingly) cared about all the guardians, but that didn’t curb the Storm’s attitude over their suitability. The years had mellowed him out, sure, but he was still a surly teenager at heart.

Gokudera opened his mouth and froze, visibly faltering as he wracked his brains for a suitable right hand. “Uh…”

A sudden explosion shook the room, and all three guardians tensed as the lights flickered and dimmed. In the distance, they could hear Lambo – _five year old Lambo, damn it_ – crying, and the echoes of what had to be thousands in property damage.

Their radios crackled, and Spanner’s voice came through, almost drowned out by Giannini’s frantic shouts. “Sorry, Boss. We overloaded the mainframe. It’ll take us a couple of hours to fix things.”

Yamamoto relaxed, quenching the flame on his ring. Chrome sighed, smoothing her hair away from her face as she marched to the door. “I’ll get Lambo.”

“Good luck,” Yamamoto said, sliding off the desk. He could only imagine how long it would take for Gokudera to handle the situation, plus the work already on Tsuna’s desk.

“Hey, wait--!” The Rain guardian slipped out the door, closing it behind him with an ominous click. He _had_ offered his help. It was Gokudera’s fault for not taking advantage of it. 


End file.
